These Words
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: A Chuck/Blair one-shot taken from my Fic: "New York, I Love You". Can be read as a stand-alone but it's even better with the others! Please Enjoy


**_A/N: I Don't Own Gossip Girl... Yet?_**

**_This is taken from Chapter 4 of my Series Fic. called "New York, I Love You" which paralells Misty/Bart and Blair/Chuck in important moments throughout their relationships. _****_Please Enjoy and Review! (And if you like this, you'll love "New York, I Love You"_**

**_These Words:_**

* * *

It had been about three months since Blair and Chuck had been together in person.

Sure they spoke every day, but being the lustful pair that they were you could bet your ass it was taking its toll.

Chuck was at Dartmouth whilst Blair was fulfilling her lifelong dream of attending Yale. They would text in the mornings, throughout classes, on breaks and then again in the afternoon. Then Chuck would call Blair after dinnertime and they would usually fall asleep to each other's voices.  
They were both getting needy for one another. Chuck would never admit it, but sometimes he felt so lonely at night he wanted to cry (though he held it in for the sake of his manhood). Their private rooms gave them some solace, dabbling in the dark arts of phone sex. However these dalliances always ended in embarrassing situations or phones accidentally disconnecting due to rough play (Blair would rather die than reminisce the time she was surprised by the student committee members going door to door...)

Any who, it was now that wonderful time of the year where all the upper east siders were headed home from their various colleges across the country to enjoy Christmas with family and designer goods.

Chuck arrived first, a couple of days before Blair. He made sure to check in with Lily and Eric (who he still considered the closest family he'd ever had) and to make sure Bass industries was in working order. He had inherited the company, but was not to take full control until he had completed college.

Serena had arrived not long after, and the family sat down to eat and catch up on what had been missed while the two were away.

"So Chuck..." Serena waggled her eyebrows suggestively between spoonfuls of truffled pudding.

"Yes sister dear?"

"What are you getting Blair for Christmas? She's VERY excited"

"She should be." He stated, with his trademark snide.

"Well anyway, it's lovely to have you all home again" said Lily brightly, folding her napkin. "And I trust we're all attending Cyrus and Eleanor's tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some Christmas shopping to do" Chuck pulled out of his chair.

"Oh of course Charles, we'll see you later then"

Chuck made his way into his father's study and paused, taking a deep confidant breath before opening the safe...

The Waldorf apartment was in full swing; Eleanor was rushing about putting the final finishing touches on their old Hollywood style Christmas soiree. Everything was glittery and magical; Blair marched around like she had not been away for the year, barking instructions at caterers and furiously texting to Dorota who was just up the stairs.

The guests started to show the first signs of arriving and Blair took this as her cue to get changed.

A couple of hours later and she was ready, a short but elegant black fitted gown with a large white faux fur stole draped over her arms. Venturing down the stairs and seeing an ocean of guests, all dressed in old Hollywood glamour, Blair was gazing like a hawk looking for one person in particular.

She started to text furiously

"_**Where Ru?! xx B"**_

"_**Patience B - C"**_

"_**Screw patience! xx B"**_

"_**Anything else you'd like screwed? - C"**_

Blair blushed violently and stowed her phone away.

"Serena! Have you seen that Bass-tard?"

"Oh hey! Good to see you too Blair!" Serena laughed

"Serena, it's not like I don't see you every day at Yale, be serious" Blair was getting more and more anxious until Serena made a coy gesture to turn around.

She turned, and standing right behind her with a smug sneer on his face was Chuck.

She latched onto him immediately, their lips locking at an alarming speed.

"I'll just... leave you two alone then" said Serena, awkwardly backing away.

Blair pulled away first

"Oh god I've missed you"

"You don't say"

"Come. Now."

And with that, Blair dragged Chuck up the stairs and into her room, just managing to get the door shut before pouncing on him once more.

A while later they both lay, entangled in the sheets and breathing heavily.

Chuck sat up, leaning back on his elbows.

"So what's new Waldorf?" He smirked as she got up and threw a pillow at him, laughing and pulling him into another kiss.

He broke away, hand still tangled in her flowing brown hair.

"I have your Christmas present"

"So do I! You go first though" she said, gathering the sheets up to cover her.

He climbed out of bed and went to locate his suit jacket, finally locating it and pulling out a flat box with black velvet ribbon.

He sat back down and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Blair" he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She eagerly opened the box, gasping as she gently lifted out the one of a kind vintage harry Winston choker.

"Oh my God Chuck, it's amazing"

"It was my mother's..."

She shifted her gaze from the necklace to Chuck, who was looking at her so intensely she felt a shiver go up her spine.

"Are you sure?" he stopped her, taking the chocker and fastening it around her neck.

Her eyes were glistening with unfallen tears as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"I feel bad now" she said, leaning over to her bedside and withdrawing two packages.

The first he opened was a brand new Rolex watch with their initials inscribed on clasp.

"It's incredible" he smiled at her

"Next one!" she handed to him

He opened it with a very confused look on his face.

"You appear to have re-gifted my scarf" he smirked "Do you know how long I've been looking for this?"

"About three months or so? You shouldn't let me wear your clothes" she said seductively, "Look carefully"

He ran his fingers over the fabric and sure enough, sewn into the end was Blair's heart pin.

He touched it lightly and looked at her speechless.

"That scarf is like a part of you, and it's not like you ever repeat outfits so I figured I'd mix a part of me with a part of you a..." She was cut off by chucks lips smothering her own. It was one of the most intense kisses they had shard, tongues moving together and hand desperately grasping at whatever they could find to hang onto.

They both pulled back, panting.

"I've known longer than you have Blair."

"Known what"

"That this, us. It's forever."

She reached out and touched his face, looking hopeful yet scared.

"I hate being away from you. I hate thinking of all the other men around Yale that will look at you"

"Chuck..."

"Blair, you're mine... I love you"

Blair's eyes began to cloud with tears once more, she leaned in and their foreheads met.

"I love you Charles"

The snow continued to fall and icicles formed on the window panes as Chuck and Blair carried on long into the night, undisturbed by the party below.

It had taken a year physically apart for it to happen, but those three little words were there to stay.

* * *


End file.
